statue
by hopexescaliber
Summary: from a story, supposed to be for Rozen


I don't own Rozen maiden!!!

**Ok I'm really weird to have copied a story from Greek mythology and I was just wondering that this story could connect so I tried it… **** hopefully you'd forgive me for copying it from somewhere. The real title Pygmalion and Galatea. This was supposed to be about Rozen and Shinku, or Alice but there isn't an Alice. So it's about sculptor, who asks for Venus's help. **

**Wish, for someone to be real…**

A gifted young sculptor, of Cyprus (it's from the story, couldn't think of another place) named Jun Sakurada, was a woman hater…

_Detesting the faults beyond measure which nature_

_Has given to women,_

He never resolved to marry. His art, as he told himself, was enough for him. Never the less, the statue he made and devoted all his genius to what was a woman.

Either he could not dismiss what he had so disapproved in his mind as easily as his life, or else he was bent on forming a perfect woman showing men the deficiencies of the kind the had to put up with.

However that was, he labored long and devotedly on the statue and produced a most exquisite work of art. But lovely as it was he could not rest in content, he kept working at it and daily under his skillful fingers it grew more beautiful, no woman ever born, no statue ever made, could approach it. When nothing could be added to its perfections, a strange fate had befallen its creator: he had fallen in love, deeply passionately in love, with the thing he had made. It must be said in explanation that the statue did not look like a statue; no one would have thought if it was ivory or stone, but warm human flesh, motionless for a moment only, such was the wondrous power of this disdainful young man.

The supreme achievement of art was his, the art of concealing art.

But from that time on, the sex he scorned had their revenge. No hopeless lover of a living maiden was ever so desperately unhappy as Jun. he kissed those enticing lips- they could not kiss back;

He caressed her hands, her face-they were unresponsive; he took her in his arms-she remained a cold passive form. For a long time he tried to pretend, as children do with their toys. He would dress her up in rich robes, trying the effect of one delicate or glowing color after another, and imagine she was pleased. He would bring her gifts real maiden's love, little birds and gay flowers and the shining tears of amber, and then the dream that she thanked him with eager affection. He put her to bed at night and tucked her in all soft and warm, as little girls do their dolls. But he was not a child; he could not keep on pretending.

In the end he gave up, he loved a lifeless thing and he was utterly and hopelessly wretched.

The singular passion did not long remain concealed from the goddess of passionate love. Venus was interested in something that seldom came here way, a new kind of lover, and she determined to help a young man who could be enamored and yet original.

The feast day of Venus was, of course, especially honored in Cyprus, the island which first received the goddess after she rose from form. Snow-white heifers whose horns had been glided were offered in numbered to her; the heavenly odor of incense was spread through the island from her manly altars; crowds through her temples; not an unhappy lover but was there with his gift, praying that his love might turn kind. There too, of course was Jun. he dared ask the goddess only that he might find a maiden like his statue, but Venus knew what he really wanted and as a sign she favored his prayer the flame on the altar he stood before leaped up three times, blazing into the air.

Very thoughtful at this good omen Jun sought his house and his love, the thing he had created and given his heart to. There she stood on her pedestal, entrancingly beautiful. He caressed her and then he started back. Was it self-deception or did she really feel warm to his touch? He kissed her lips, a long lingering kiss, and felt them grow soft beneath his. He touched her arms, her shoulders; their hardness vanished. It was like watching wax soften from the sun. He clasped her wrist; blood was pulsing there. Venus, he thought. This was the goddess's doing. And with unutterable gratitude and joy he put his arms around his love and saw her smile into his eyes and blush.

Venus herself graced their marriage with her presence, but what happened

After that we do not know, except that Jun named the maiden Shinku , and their son, and gave their name to Venus's city.

**Ok, I know this was boring. So pls. comment, but don't be so harsh ^-^ thanks for reading…**


End file.
